Welcome to Bullworth, Smith
by XxZeldaxAnimusxX
Summary: Gary's sister Annabelle Smith comes to Bullworth shortly after Jimmy and stands my Gary's side the whole way. He didn't realize all the people who hurt her physically through the Journey. She's about at the edge of breaking. She meets Pete who supports her through everything and develops feeling for him. Pete/oc
1. The Hole

**This is a different type of story**

**I've always enjoyed the game and**

**decided to write a story**

**_I don not own Bully not the characters except for Annabelle._**

* * *

_"The Hole"_

_"Gary Smith, come to the principals office please." The intercom announced loudly._ Gary raised an eyebrow but walked to the principals office. Gary sat in front of the desk and waited for Mr. Crabblesnitch. "Ah..Gary Smith. I got something to tell you. Your sister is joining Bullworth.' Gary grinned a little when a small girl walked into the office. She smiled when she met his eyes. "Gary, you'll show your sister around the campus." Gary stepped out of the room. Mr. Crabblesnitch gave Annabelle that little speech. "Remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean, or we'll clean it for you." Anna nodded and walked out. She smiled at Gary. "Nice to see you again, Anna." She laughed a small, quiet laugh. "I've missed you" She admitted. Gary smirked, walked toward her, and gave her a small hug. "I'll protect you from cliques. don't worry." Gary walk past her. "come on! Follow me. I'll show around this place." Gary looked around. I'm assuming you got your schedule right?" She nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They walked down stairs into the cafeteria. "Since it's lunch time, I show you the cliques." He pointed at a bunch on kids with glasses. "Those are the nerds. They are stereotypical nerds who are usually hangout at the Library, or at the Dragon's Wing Comics book store. The Nerds are the weakest clique in the school." She nodded, "They look...Harmless?" Gary shook his head. "They're actually sneaky bastards." He looked at a people who were wearing fancy, blue vest. "Those, are the Preppies. They are snobbish. They hang out at Harrington House."

"You should stay away from greasers. They look like 1950s-style throwbacks. They hang out by the Auto Repair Shop, New Coventry and the Oil Spill gas station. Don't mess with them. Well, you probably won't and don't ever walk by the Jocks without me being close to you so avoid them. They are the most athletic students at the school and consider the gym and football pitch as their turf. All the male members are on the school's football team, the Bullworth Bullhorns. So I don't think you'll want lunch here. You hungry?" She shook her head. "Thanks for telling me about the Cliques. Can you show me the dorms?" Gary smiled a bit. "Sure! Yeah! Of course! Come on!" We walked out of the school building and we walked into the girls dorm. "Okay so your room number is...?"

Anna P.O.V

"Okay so your room number is...?" Gary said looking at me. I looked at my paper. "Uhm...302..." Gary started walking so I followed. "So here is your room. Enjoy." He opened the door for me to see and regular sized pink room. I smiled. I liked the room even though I didn't like the pink color. "You like it?" Gary asked? I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. I nodded and smiled. "I like it. Can you help set some of my posters up? I'm not...tall enough." He nodded and walked toward some boxes my parents put on my bed before they left. He opened one and took out a Walking Dead poster. He laughed. "I never knew you liked such shows!" I laughed along with him. "Yeah. It was probably the only show I liked on TV." He nodded and put up above my nightstand.

I went into the bathroom to change from my skinny jeans and black tank top, into my school uniform. and green plaid skirt with a white button up shirt. After setting up my room we walked to the boys dorm. Gary stopped one of the students and told them to tell Jimmy to go to the living room in the boys dorm. We entered the boys dorm and sat down on the couch. Gary was being very impatient. Once Jimmy walked in, Gary said, "There you are. Come on I found something incredible."

"Hold on, relax man. I can't keep getting in trouble. I can't get expelled again."

Gary quickly answered. "It's always about _me _with you. ME. ME. ME. I'm thinking bigger picture and you're worrying about getting into trouble? You know what? You really are something."_  
_

"What bigger picture?"

"I, uh, We," He said looking at Jimmy and I, "Are going to take over this school."

"_We _are not taking over anything right now."

"Time and tide wait for no man, my friend, but it seems they do for a wanna-be tough guy who is nothing but a little girl."

I watched them talk waiting for them to stop arguing.

"You're full of it." Jimmy had enough of it and walked around him to the door.

But Gary didn't "So you keep telling me. Look, now come one. I promise you, after this, Things are never be the same again! Oh, I'm _so_ excited! I should've stopped taking those pills ages ago. Come one, Anna"

I widened my eyes a little. "Yeah right, whatever _you_ say Gary." and I followed Jimmy out.

On the way there, there were 3 bullies standing in the way. "Hey Idiots! Jimmy's gonna kick your ass! Right, Jimmy? Stay here Anna."Jimmy and Gary jogged over to the bullies and started a fight. I watched as they fought. Each person getting hit at least a couple ran down to a door that lead to the basement. "This is a little different from how_ I _remember it..you better lead the way. After going through so many doors, we entered a giant room with a small hole in the floor. It had fences surrounding it in different areas but still had openings. "Stay up here" Gary told me. Gary and Jimmy went in the hole. (A/N ...)  
"So Jimmy-boy-here we are-the hole! The place where the school separates the men" He pointed to himself" and the boys" He pointed at Jimmy. "The wheat and the chaff and all that nonsense."

"Okay, but whats that gotta do with standing up to people? Keeping them in line?"

"This is where I step up to you my friend."

"What're you talking about?"

"I know you hate me Jimmy-boy. I know you said all that stuff about me behind my back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You wanna run this school - I wanna run this school. Only one of us is gonna make it - and it's gonna be me..."

Gary climbed up the ladder and stood next to me. I just then noticed people watching this. A bully was also standing to the left of my brother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and morons, I give you...Russell!" People started clapping.

"Ah, man."

"Me Russell!"

"Gary, now I hate you!"

"I know. Russell, Go beat that little jerk who said that nasty stuff to me about your mom and those barnyard animals."

"What? Come here, Russell wants vengeance."

And the fight began.


	2. The Fight and The Carnival

**Chapter 2**

**_I do not own Bully not the characters except for Annabelle._**

* * *

_"The Hole"  
(Continue)_

I watched in awe as Jimmy and Russell fight in the hole.** _'So this is what Gary has been doing'_** I looked at Gary and took a step away from him toward the fence. He looked at me in a slight concerned look. I sighed a bit but continued to watch. I took about 5 minutes for Jimmy to finally beat Russel. "You happy now, Jerk?" Jimmy said as he walked toward the latter. "Ecstatic! I love to watch two morons beat the crap outta each other!" Gary pointed at Russell and Jimmy.

"Why did you do it, Gary? I thought we were friends!" Gary chuckled  
and looked at the people around him. I noticed one boy with a blue vest with a pink button-up under it and khakis.  
Gotta admit he's pretty cute.

"Friends? You and me? I've taken dumps that had more brains than you _friend." **'Charming'** _"No. I'm taking over this school and you're just a liability. See you around, moron!"

Gary walked out. Silence.

"Well done, Jimmy!" The pink shirted boy said, pumping his fist in the air and I just smiled at both him and Jimmy. "Yeah great...What a waste of time." He walked over to Russell, helping him up. "You alright, Russell?" Russell rubbed his head. "Yeah."

"Look, I never said anything about your mom or farm yard animals."

"You didn't?"

"No, but I want you to stop bullying weak kids."

"Why?"

"Ugh, Because there are a bunch of kids around this place who need a beating and you're picking on a few who don't. So I want you to leave me and him alone." Pink shirted boy waved.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry. Bad Russell."

We left after that. "Hey wait up!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Jimmy and the pink shirted boy. "Hi! I'm Pete. Some call me Petey. Uhm. Gary calls me Femme-boy though." I frowned. I mine as well tell them. "Gary is my brother." Their eyes widened a bit. Jimmy looked me up and down. "Are you sure you're Gary's sister? I mean..." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have the same problems as him. Well. I only have ADD but I have medicine for that." Pete sighed. "Thank god that's it. I thought you'd be like him." I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" He frowned. "He's been picking on me since we've met." I frowned also. "I'll go talk to him. See you around!" I said while walking away.

I walked into Gary's room and saw him scribbling in a notebook. "Who is it!?" I sighed and sat on his bed. I looked around his room. My eyes landed on a picture on his desk of me him before he left for Bullworth. "You mean a lot to me." I turned to see Gary standing next to bed by me. I smiled, stood and hugged him. "What happened to you? You're picking on kids that don't need to be picked on." I released him. "I'm just joking with him, Anna."

"He doesn't like it."

"I- wait. Do you like Pete." I blushed

"No! I mean, no. I've just met him like 20 minutes ago." He smiled at me

"I think you do." I frowned.

"Gary...You've never done anything like this before. Whats wrong with you?"

"I've stopped taking my medicine." That scared me so much. He always scares me when he isn't taking his medicine. I couldn't take this. All I did was stand, but before I walk out I said. "Do bother talking to me if you're going crazy." I walked out. On the way back there were a group of bullies outside the girls dorm. I tried my best to ignore them. "Hey Smith!" I looked up seeing one walk up to me and punch me in the stomach. He went crazy on me.

Meanwhile

Gary sat at his desk. He stood up to look out the window. He saw nothing since the brick gate way was blocking his sight. He sure hoped she was okay though.

With Anna.

I could do nothing. I just laid there. After they were done with their beating. I walked in to my room and sat on my bed. Wow. First day at Bullworth and I already got beaten up. Some day, huh, Anna? I looked at the pills sitting on my dresser and though about something and wrote my thought down in a notebook. I put it away then I fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

When I woke up, I saw it was 9:15. I widened my eyes but realized. It's a Saturday...I heard a knock on my door so I quickly opened it to see Gary. "Hey." I greeted tiredly.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry for last night." He didn't realized the bruise on my lower arm...

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you wanna go into town? I could show you around and we can go to the carnival." I just smiled.

"Yeah sure. Let me get ready."

I took a quick shower, dressed in a 'Property of Daryl Dixon' tank and black skinny jeans on and left with Gary.  
'Did you get home safe last night?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I couldn't see you when you left my dorm."

"Oh."

We walked to town and walked to the carnival. Gary payed for both of us. I followed Gary to the water dunking thing. He got it on the first try but I got it on my second try. We played games for hours but our last one was the Clown Maze thing. (I have no Idea) Thing is, I'm scared of clowns. My eyes widen when we entered. Gary must have noticed because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. They won't touch you has long as I'm here." I smiled at what my older brother said. We walked through and we got to the mirror maze and it took me and Gary a while since it was huge! As least the size of 2 basketball courts. Once we found the exit Gary took his arm off from around my shoulders and placed it on my head "Not so hard was it? You actually laughed." Yeah that's true. I kept laughing at how Gary thought it was the right way in the maze but we always ended up lost. "Can we head back? It's kinda late" Gary nodded. "Yeah. Hold on." We walked to the prize tent and came out holding a teddy bear. "Congrats for overcoming your clown fear." He said handing me the bear. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Gary."

"Yep. I'm your favorite bro aren't I?"

"You're my only sibling."

"Well fine. Let's go." We took the bus home because of how tired I was.  
When Gary brought me to my room. I laid on my bed and fell to sleep instantly.


End file.
